


Simplicity

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Supesnatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dean's holding a detached head the whole time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Purgatory, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny gives Dean a handjob in purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> More nonsense instead of writing important things. 
> 
> This one's unbeta'd, so all faults are mine. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The smell of leather fills his nostrils, along with the unpleasant aroma of limbo. 

His back is against a tree and he shudders as Benny's dirty hand works his cock nice and slow. The spit slicking the vamp's hand is almost enough, but it's still a little dry and a little rough.

Dean doesn't really know how they got here, but the adrenaline of the beheading is still coursing through him, the detached head still gripped in one hand hand while the other is fisting Benny's grimy shirt. 

He's panting with it, the need for release, and Benny bites his neck, playfully.

It is a reminder of who he is, where they are. And Dean lets go.

His cock jerks and he feels the orgasm, though there is no cum to paint Benny's hand and chest.

Topside, things will be messier. But here, this is just part of it.

Dean drops the head and pulls Benny to him, kissing him hungrily. They take what they need.

Things are simple, here. 


End file.
